rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Eira Deryn
Appearance Eira is a young woman of fair complexion. Her hair is a dark brown color pulled up in to an odango hairstyle with some extra hair hanging from the buns paired with side swept bangs, and her eyes are a bronze-gold color. She also wears brown curved frame glasses. Normal Outfit Eira wears an off-white colored chiffon sleeveless like high neck tank top with maroon piping paired with a matching colored ribbon neatly tied around the neck of her shirt. Over top she sports an off shoulder top of the same off-white color with brown frills, puffy sleeves with brown like doily patterns hanging from her sleeve ends with maroon lining covering part of the doilies around the sleeve ends. Wearing a brown colored high-waist pleated skirt with maroon buttons, white frills near the hem along with a maroon colored scarf tied neatly in a bow around her hips, coffee colored tights paired with maroon high heels with straps around her ankles. Pajamas Eira's pajamas consist of an oversized white button-up sleepshirt that goes down mid thigh area, her hair is usually tied up in a messy bun or sometimes hanging loose depending on her mood. She usually wears a medium length white and brown robe when walking around or when she wakes up to get ready for the day. Alternate Outfit (Librarian) For Eira's alternative outfit she wears a cream colored ruffled pintuck blouse with brown buttons with a long length high-waist brown skirt, underneath she wears a white garter paired with matching stockings. Her shoes consist of the same ones she normally wears, her hair is then tied up in single high bun with strands of hair hanging down the side of her face. Formal Outfit Eira's formal outfit is a knee length frilly white vintage like dress, thick ruffled straps with a brown fabric wrap belt near her waist along with a beautiful pearl necklace to go wtih her outfit. Her shoes are of the same brown color flat dress shoes with straps near her ankles with little bows on the side, Eira tends to wear her hair the same as she normally does. Post-Timeskip WIP Personality Serious, Mature, Motherly, a bit stoic at times, write later. Background ''NOTE: Background is shortend, please see the "History" tab for the fully detailed background of this character.'' Eira was born into a Median household with her parents and an elder sister, in the city of Vale. There her family ran a small bookstore in the downtown area and lived above the store in a small yet charming 2-bedroom apartment. Weapons and Abilities Weapon: Eternal Winter is Eira's signature weapon(s). They are Collapsible Dust Snowflake "designed" Chakrams. (CDSC) - Abilities: WIP Image Gallery Official Graphics: Concept Art: Official Designs: Trivia * Eira is Welsh for "Snow", Deryn is of Welsh origin as well, meaning "Bird". Her full name would translate to "Snow Bird". **Eira partially alludes to Bambi with both a tame and untame aspect to the story - her appearance however is brown much like a deer or fawn. **Eira's color scheme is roughly based off the Snow bunting, a bird that is of white and various shades of brown and the colors of deer. **Her fighting style and weapon is inspired by Sivir from Leauge of Legends. *Eira is a sucker for coffee, tea and sweets. **Her favorites being Coffee with cream, light sugar. Chai Tea, Green Tea and Earl Grey tea. She has a sweet tooth for Strawberry Short Cake and normal Strawberry Cake. References: Stuff to add like name meaning, ect. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Baby Bun/Birb's Vault